With the rapid development of the display technology, naked eye three dimensional (3D) display devices have become more and more popular. By arranging a liquid crystal lens at a light exit side of the display panel so as to use the liquid crystal lens to form several fields of view at the light exit side of the display panel, light emitted from different sub-pixels of the display panel will fall within different fields of view. In this way, the left eye and the right eye of a viewer can view images in different fields of view respectively without having to wear special devices, so as to realize naked eye 3D display.
Typically, the liquid crystal lens comprises an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates. A strip electrode is arranged at a side of the upper substrate close to the liquid crystal layer, and a plate electrode is arranged at a side of the lower substrate close to the liquid crystal layer. In a 3D display mode, different voltages are applied to strip electrodes arranged at different positions, so as to generate different electric field intensities between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. In this case, liquid crystal molecules at different positions are deflected to different degrees, thereby forming a plurality of lens units. In a two dimensional (2D) display mode, voltages are applied to the strip electrode and the plate electrode, and the liquid crystal molecules arranged therebetween are not deflected. Thereby, no lens unit is formed, i.e., no regulating function is imposed on the incident polarized light.
Also conventionally, the 3D display mode is switched to the 2D display mode by stopping applying voltages to the strip electrode and the plate electrode so as to enable the liquid crystal molecules to be relaxed to the initial state slowly by means of their own elasticity. However, due to factors such as a capacitance between the liquid crystal molecules and a rotation viscosity of the liquid crystal molecules, the display device switches from the 3D display mode to the 2D display mode at a relatively low switching response speed.